In transporting a material, a production intermediate, a product, or the like (hereinafter sometimes referred to as “object to be processed”) in a manufacturing process for a semiconductor device or the like, the object to be processed is transported through use of a carrying member, such as a movable arm or a movable table (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2). In such transport, there is a demand for a member on which the object to be processed is to be mounted (mounting member) to have such a strong gripping force as to prevent the object to be processed from shifting in position while being transported. In addition, such demand has increased year by year along with a demand for a faster manufacturing process.
However, a related-art mounting member is formed of an elastic material, such as a resin, and has a problem in that the elastic material is liable to adhere and remain on the object to be processed and contaminates the object to be processed. In addition, the mounting member formed of the elastic material, such as a resin, has low heat resistance, and has a problem in that its gripping force is reduced under a high temperature environment.
When a material such as ceramics is used for the mounting member, contamination of the object to be processed is prevented, and temperature dependence of a gripping force is reduced. However, a mounting member formed of such material has a problem of inherently having a weak gripping force, and being unable to sufficiently retain the object to be processed even at normal temperature.